


Play

by flightspath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightspath/pseuds/flightspath
Summary: Stilesis dirty. Stiles has a filthy mouth that keeps Derek in bed hours longer than he means to be. He riles Derek up every time, says things that shock him and make his cock hard and make him squirt pre-cum like a fountain. He makes Derek touch his body for hours-- demanding, begging, slutty for it. He makes Derek feel perverted, turns his cheeks hot, and then makes him feel like that was the point the whole time.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Not a speck of plot anywhere. You can't even imagine the amount of YOLO energy that this year has bestowed on me.

“You can play with it, I like that,” Stiles says, and he pushes back onto Derek’s fingers. “It feels good after I-- it makes me want it again.” 

Derek likes that, too, likes to feel Stiles start to move in rhythm again. He was gentle, before Stiles said anything, just touching the outside of his hole while he kissed the back of his neck; now he pushes his finger inside, feeling how Stiles is wet with lube and cum. He plays with his ass, pushing in and out, rubbing the rim. He crooks a finger and tugs a little, toying, and it makes Stiles moan.

“Yeah, yes, like that,” Stiles says, and then he’s grinding back harder and Derek’s body starts to react. The muzzy glow of post-orgasm falls away in an instant, and focus narrows: Stiles’s ass, Stiles’ hole, Stiles reaching back to hold his cheeks open.

“Feels good?” Derek murmurs needlessly. “You like my fingers?” 

Stiles huffs a little laugh, straightens a leg back underneath Derek’s body. “Yeah, a lot,” he says. “When you touch me, after…”

“After,” Derek agrees, and he slides a second finger in, pressing deep inside Stiles until he can’t go any further. 

“Fuck,” Stiles says, quietly-- different. He rolls fully onto his stomach, face turned sideways to face Derek. His hands are still behind him, holding himself open. “Play with my hole, please,” he says, and he’s flushed but honest, breathing shallow. Derek loves it when he begs. “Give me more, play with it.”

Derek takes it in: Stiles humping the bed, his hole exposed and pink and wet. His asscheeks are smudged with lube, Derek can see his balls and the head of his cock where it’s pressed downward underneath him. Stiles is hard and messy and there’s sweat on the back of his thighs. Fuck. He gets up and kneels behind him.

“Spread yourself open-- like that, yeah,” he whispers. “Let me see you.” He starts all over again, using the tip of one finger to massage the rim of Stiles’ ass, teasing inside it. Cum leaks out in a little slow dribble and Derek thinks about pushing it back inside with his cock, taking Stiles again. “Your ass is so fucking beautiful.” 

He strokes his cock with his left hand, easy, just a little sensation. He’s touching Stiles with his right, making squelching sounds louder than his voice.

“That’s-- fuck, that sounds dirty,” Stiles says, and Derek hums in agreement, watches Stiles close his eyes and moan.

_Stiles_ is dirty. Stiles has a filthy mouth that keeps Derek in bed hours longer than he means to be. He riles Derek up every time, says things that shock him and make his cock hard and make him squirt pre-cum like a fountain. He makes Derek touch his body for hours-- demanding, begging, slutty for it. He makes Derek feel perverted, turns his cheeks hot, and then makes him feel like that was the point the whole time.

It is, actually. And it feels so good.

Derek balls tighten and he feels out of control, suddenly close to coming. He shoves his fingers in and out of Stiles quickly, sloppy, making the sucking sound loud and wet. 

“Messy,” he breathes, “look at that loose little hole.” He’s going to come in a second, but he’ll try to take Stiles down with him if he can. “You’re so easy for it, trying to get your ass filled up, hmm? Look at you spread wide open-- you want more?” 

Stiles moans and nods, because he does, because he’s insatiable. “Please, yes,” he rambles, “I do, I want more, I want it again,” and Derek pushes the head of his cock inside Stiles before he’s done talking. 

“That’s it, take another load for me.” Derek grips Stiles’ thighs, pulls him up and back until his ass is in the air. “Wet little hole,” he mutters, and Stiles just spreads himself wider, fingertips pressing white into his skin. 

He holds on as long as he can, fucks Stiles until he feels him cave and move a hand to his cock. Stiles strokes himself roughly, chanting _fuck fuck fuck_ under his breath, and Derek can hear the sound of their thighs connecting, the loud sound of his balls slapping Stiles’ taint. Stiles is moaning, and Derek’s moaning, and when he comes he tries to say words but he lets out something like a yell instead. 

Stiles breathes out a laugh for a split second, but then he’s begging: “Stay inside me, stay inside me, don’t stop,” and Derek holds onto him, thrusting as best he can. Stiles’ legs tense and he moans as he goes rigid, tugging his cock in stuttering jerks. Derek can hear the wet sound of his cum hitting the sheets. 

“Stay inside me, don’t move,” Stiles says. “Just stay, touch me, touch me.”

Derek’s dizzy and sensitive, his whole body wrung out and throbbing. But he stays, rubbing Stiles’ back as they pant together in the silence. He rubs his cheeks lightly, touches the rim of Stiles’ asshole with one finger.

“Not now,” Stiles says, and they both laugh. “It’s too much, I can’t take any more.”

“I thought you liked me to play with you,” Derek teases. He leans back slowly, pulling out as gently as he can, and Stiles collapses forward onto the bed.

“My ears,” he says, “kiss my ear.” 

“Your ear?”

“And my cheek, maybe,” he mumbles. Stiles’ eyes are closed and he’s falling asleep. “You can play with my--” he yawns-- “my other parts.”

Derek watches him breathe and sees the moment he falls asleep, mouth open. Filthy, he thinks, and then sweet. He runs a knuckle over the shell of Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles sleeps.


End file.
